


Cross Roads

by kenbubbles



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenbubbles/pseuds/kenbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for forvixx Valentine's exchange @lj. Leo sees him and N as over but N does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Roads

On a rainy Monday morning Taekwoon let out a long sigh, gave a shake of his head and turned his back towards Hakyeon. _”You don’t make me happy”_ were the last words Taekwoon had spoken to him in that soft but high pitched voice of his Hakyeon adores. It’s unique just like the rest of Taekwoon. They’d dated since their first year of high school, at least in Hakyeon’s mind it had been that long. Taekwoon was the same age, they both excelled academically always interchanging number one and number two for all academic rankings. Hakyeon liked to say he was number one when it came to rankings concerning appearance but Taekwoon had been that for him.

They made plans to attend the same college as graduation approached but Hakyeon never noticed Taekwoon never gave any input. It was all Hakyeon deciding for them and Taekwoon trying not to fall asleep. Any time Hakyeon took notice of Taekwoon’s listlessness he’d put snacks before him or start removing his own clothes. It seemed the only way he could ever get Taekwoon’s attention was by feeding him or getting on his knees. It was what it took to make it work but Taekwoon didn’t see it working. That was just too bad because Hakyeon didn’t see them over, he just needed Taekwoon to see it wasn’t the end too.

A difficult task indeed when on Tuesday afternoon Hakyeon spotted Taekwoon walking through the student lounge, a place Taekwoon used to avoid like the plague, walking arm in arm with Jaehwan. A second year known around campus for his talented voice but better for the other good things he could do with that mouth. Hakyeon didn’t see what was so good about Jaehwan. Big nose, big eyes, big lips and a voice that carried so far even tables away Hakyeon could hear him insisting Taekwoon join him for a marathon of all One Piece anime episodes ever published. Taekwoon didn’t like anime, Hakyeon was sure of it but he didn’t miss the way the male nodded his head. He’d never been able to get Taekwoon to do any of the things he wanted. 

“Jealous?” The deep voice besides him surprises him, Hakyeon hadn’t been paying attention but he’s sure he would have heard a chair being pulled out. Sitting beside him is a man with hair so light a blond it appears almost white cut with bangs forming a triangle over his forehead. His dark make-up doesn’t suit the early hour but he’s seen a lot of the drama department go around in gothic regalia.

“Of what? He’s ugly.” Hakyeon glares as the strange laughs at him; he’s never seen this person before and he dares laugh at him. He moves to stand, picking up his textbooks and prays Jaehwan chokes on his lunch.

“I can make that happen but do you really want something so small?”

“Make what happen?”

“What you’re thinking.” The man points towards Jaehwan and Taekwoon; Hakyeon follows his gaze and sneers at seeing the pair making eyes at one another. Suddenly Jaehwan starts smacking a hand against his chest. He hunches forward and Hakyeon can almost hear the gagging noises he makes as Taekwoon moves behind him to perform the Heimlich maneuver. Hakyeon licks his lips anticipating the moment Jaehwan’s lips turn blue and the life leaves his eyes. It doesn’t come; food flies out of Jaehwan’s throat and Taekwoon hugs him tight, relief evident on his face.

“Hey, he didn’t choke.”

“He did, you said choke not die.”

“I want him to die.”

“Do you think that will bring Taekwoon back to you?” Hakyeon sits down to face the stranger seeing his eyes turn completely black before relaxing to a normal appearance. It didn’t scare him like it should, whatever this person was he could give him what he really wanted.

“If Jaehwan is gone he’ll remember he loves me.”

“Ah I thought this was going to be fun. If you can’t be creative never mind.” The man stands up and Hakyeon grabs his shirt to yank him back down into the seat.

“I want Taekwoon. I want him to want me, to see only me and no one else. He has to be mine completely.” The man grins at Hakyeon’s words, there’s nothing comforting about it. “Can you make that happen?”

“You have to give me something in return.”

“What?”

“Nothing right now but in ten years I’ll come back to collect.” Hakyeon avoids anything with horror and supernatural attached to it but he’s sure if this were a movie it wouldn’t play out well for him. He’d have Taekwoon but likely only for the ten years this man is promising him. By then Taekwoon would be stuck with him, he wouldn’t be able to leave.

“Fine.” Hakyeon gasps as the man’s lips claim his own. The kiss burns in way that makes Hakyeon feel dirty, his blood boiling and his head light despite it only last a few seconds. He closes his eyes and opens them to find himself sitting alone. 

\-------

On a Wednesday afternoon Taekwoon enters Hakyeon’s home with a dazed look in his eyes. He can think of nothing else but Hakyeon and how badly he wants to hold the other. There’s a nagging at the back of his mind that says this is all wrong, he was supposed to be meeting Jaehwan for lunch. His cell phone keeps vibrating in his pocket as Jaehwan sends message after message. 

Hakyeon holds a doll made of cloth and buttons moving it’s legs back and forth. It had been waiting for him on his bed after his meeting with the strange man and had Taekwoon’s name stitched into the heart patch on it’s chest. He whispers where it’s ear should be _kiss me, love me, need me_ and looks up as Taekwoon enters his bedroom. He lays the doll on his pillow and stares wide eyed as Taekwoon floats through the air and lays on the bed beside it.

“Jung Taekwoon, kiss me.” Taekwoon leans up to oblige, his lips brush lightly against Hakyeon’s with no real pressure. It’s like kissing a doll. “Taekwoon, love me.” A pained look crosses Taekwoon’s face, his hands lay still at his sides and his body is stiff. Hakyeon repeats the command but Taekwoon doesn’t move.

“Are you thinking of Jaehwan?” Taekwoon doesn’t reply just stares up at Hakyeon as if waiting to be ordered around. Hakyeon lays his head down on Taekwoon’s chest listening to the beating of his heart under his ear. Taekwoon was never too affectionate in the past but he had moments where he held Hakyeon close and made the entire world disappear. His eyes always spoke of his desires; Hakyeon had seen how lovingly he stared at Jaehwan. It was a way Taekwoon used to look at him before talks of living together and never being apart came up. Before Hakyeon scoffed at Taekwoon’s dream to be a soccer coach and insisted music was a better path for Taekwoon.

“You’re only Taekwoon’s shell.” He caressed Taekwoon’s cheek, feeling the heat of the other’s skin under his fingertips but Taekwoon was no longer alive. He was just a doll in Hakyeon’s hands.

“It didn’t take you long to figure out. I was hoping for a show first at least.” The deep voice doesn’t get Hakyeon to move; he hears the chair of his desk scrape against the hardwood floor. “You have Taekwoon just like you wanted. He sees, hears, feels and knows only you.”

“I wanted him to love me.”

“There are things even I can’t control.” The way the other chuckle makes Hakyeon feel cold, he tries to cuddle up closer to Taekwoon. “What will you do now?”

“Jaehwan’s kind of cute.” Hakyeon sits up, straddling Taekwoon to look down at him. Staring into empty eyes that won’t ever show light again but Taekwoon will always be warm and obedient. Hakyeon likes the fact he won’t ever be able to leave him again. “Taekwoon, you don’t make me happy anymore. Go stand in the corner.”

He moves off Taekwoon as the other rises to follow his command. Hakyeon sits on the bed and crosses one leg over the other. Taekwoon will never love him but will live only for him.

“What happens after ten years?”

“The way your thoughts are going, you become more evil than I’ve ever been.” Hakyeon stands up to lean over the black eyed man, cupping his face in his hands. “No, you can’t possess me too but I won’t refuse if you say Wonshik, fuck me. After all only the first deal takes a kiss, the rest you’ll have to give a little more.”


End file.
